Leave a sock
by celiz19
Summary: Sam and Riley are tired of research


"Ok, what about a werewolf?" Riley asked.

"Doesn't match the lunar cycle." Sam replied from across the table.

"Maybe a rougarou? They seem to enjoy a nice "filet a la human" from time to time."

"Yeah, but they make sure to lick the plate clean if you catch my drift. A rougarue's hunger is insatiable. And with this many remains…it just doesn't add up."

Riley sighed. They had been at this for hours. She had named every known creature that crept on this earth and, yet, they were still no closer to identifying this son of a bitch. "Then how about a krumpkin?"

"A what?" Sam chuckled, "Is that even a thing?"

"Well no, but how many times has a thing that we didn't think was a thing actually turn out to be an actual, real life thing?"

Sam just stared at her attempting to process that last statement. He could sense Riley's frustration. Hell, he was frustrated too. They had been working this case for a week now, but they still had more questions than answers.

"All I'm saying is that maybe we need to broaden our horizons. I mean there's so much crazy shit going on out there, who's to say we've seen it all yet?" Riley stood up. She needed a break—a nice long break somewhere tropical where they served those fancy drinks with umbrellas in them. But she knew that was never going to happen. A beer would just have to do.

"Do you think Dean has had any better luck?" She asked as she opened the fridge.

"Nah, he would've called if he found anything. He did text a bit ago while you were in the bathroom though, said he was stopping at the bar down the road for a drink."

"Just a drink, huh? Wonder if that lady friend of his is working tonight..." Riley walked over to Sam's end of the table and set the bottle down. She placed her arms on his shoulders and bent down to check out his computer screen.

"Hahaha, I'm sure it has everything to do with it." Sam tensed momentarily as he sensed Riley coming closer. He closed his eyes when he got a whiff of her scent. Damn, she smelled good.

"You know, we probably deserve a little break of our own," Riley whispered into Sam's ear. She gave his shoulders a quick squeeze and let go, reaching for her beer at the edge of the table.

Sam opened his eyes as she began to walk away. Fuck she was hot. She was also right. Knowing Dean, he wouldn't be back for hours, if at all tonight. And it had been days since Sam had had Riley. The two tried to keep it professional during hunts. Not only were they usually shacked up with Dean, but there was the added buzzkill of the job. Typically half eaten human remains weren't exactly an aphrodisiac, but this, this job was different. The stress was getting to Sam and he could see now that it was also getting to Riley. They needed to clear their heads, reevaluate and sex…well, sex could do just that.

Sam grabbed Riley's free hand and pulled her back towards him. She sat on his lap, straddling him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She leaned in close to Sam's lips and gave him a quick peck before pulling back—teasing him. Sam, closing the gap, tried to plant his own kiss, but Riley turned away, exposing her neck. She heard him growl in frustration.

"That wasn't very nice," Sam murmured as he nibbled at her ear lobe.

Riley closed her eyes and he began leaving a trail of kisses across her jaw bone. Soon Sam settled back on her lips, crashing into them.

Riley let out a soft moan. She was getting lost in him. She wrapped her fingers around his long hair and pulled him even closer. That was all the invitation Sam needed. His hands began to wander down her back, fingers frantically searching for the hem of her shirt. Riley sensed what Sam wanted and loosened her grip on him. She pulled away just enough so she could pull off the shirt that had become far too much of a nuisance. But that wasn't enough for Sam. The second the shirt was on the ground, his fingers returned to her back and undid her bras clasp. He pulled the garment off, catching Riley off guard. She wasn't used to this kind of urgency with him, but she was in no way complaining.

Sam sat there admiring his girlfriend's body for an instant. She was sexy and she was all his. That thought alone made him hard.

Riley felt the tightening in her boyfriend's jeans. She could feel his erection growing. She smirked and began to grind on top of Sam—knowing this would put him over the edge. Within seconds, Riley felt him shift his weight. Sam grabbed her by the thighs and stood up. He carried her to their bed and playfully tossed her down. He bent over, pushing a stray strand of hair out of her face. His hand then traveled down, first caressing her face before settling on Riley's breast. He kneaded it, pinching her nipple in the process.

"Kiss me," Riley pleaded—she needed more. Sam acceded. He started at her mouth—sucking and biting her lower lip. Then he moved to her neck, right behind her ear—the one place that always drove her crazy. All the while, his hands continued to roam. Soon, they were at the top of her jeans and his fingers disappeared under the fabric.

"You know, this might work better if you took these off," Sam muttered into her ear between kisses.

"Samuel Winchester, are you trying to get me naked?" Riley questioned in her most innocent voice.

"Always," Sam groaned.

Riley could feel Sam's hand searching for the jean's top button. She reached down to stop him. "Let's keep this fair mister. If I'm getting naked, then you are too."

The break in action upset Sam, but Riley was right. He stood up, undoing the few remaining buttons on his shirt before taking it off.

Riley sat up too, pulling off her remaining clothes and watching intently. Damn his body was a specimen. She traced his abs, kissing each one on the way down. This was too much for Sam. If Riley went any further, he was going to explode. He pushed her back onto the bed and quickly removed his jeans, freeing himself.

Riley was ready. God was she ready. She felt Sam finally lay next to her and she rolled over. She continued to explore his body, kissing and teasing him. Her teeth grazed his collar bone as her hand reached down searching. It didn't take long to find to find what she wanted. Fuck he was hard.

Sam moaned as Riley wrapped her hand around him and began to pump. It felt good, really good.

Riley knew Sam's body. She knew how to bring him to the edge without toppling over. She moved up and down his shaft nice and slow, only increasing the tempo for a moment before slowing it back down. She kept this game going until a new sensation caught her off guard.

Sam's fingers had finally found what he wanted. Fuck she was wet. He started circling Riley's clit, matching the pace she had already set. Her breathing was becoming more erratic. Sam noticed her eyes closing and her body tensing up. She was no longer holding him. Instead, she used her hands to pull Sam's face close to her—hoping for one last kiss before she let go.

"Come on baby, cum for me." Sam instructed. That was the final straw. Riley let out a moan as her whole body released.

It took a moment for Riley to regain her bearings. When she did, she rolled on top of Sam, straddling him like she had on the chair.

"Didn't think I'd let you go that easily did ya?" She asked him. "Come on tiger, show me what you got."

Before she knew it, Sam picked her up by the waist and readjusted her, sliding her onto his dick.

Riley gasped. Sam moaned. No matter how many times they did this, it always felt new.

Riley set the pace. She was riding him fast…and hard.

Sam held onto her hips. Staring up onto Riley. He couldn't handle this much longer.

Riley felt another wave coming on. She looked down at Sam. "You ready baby?

"Fuck yeah."

The two came together. All the stress of this week, the stress of their job, spilling out.

Riley rolled off of Sam. She rested her head on his shoulder. "That was..."

"I know…"

"Remind me, why don't we do this more often?"

Just then the two heard the door handle turn. In walked Dean. "Sammy, Riles we got another body!" He growled.

Sam and Riley both reached for the blanket to cover their naked bodies.

"Hey, where are you…," He turned to the bed and immediately covered his eyes, "Son of a bitch. Can you at least put a sock on the door? I'm gonna have nightmares about this now."

"Right, because the half eaten bodies weren't enough?..." Riley fired back with a grin.


End file.
